There are more!
by Crazy Kawaii
Summary: Alex Rider thought he was alone, the only child spy. He was wrong. In attempt to secretly save the world from a crazy terrorist, the 5 other child spies of the world must unite. But first, they must get along.
1. Chapter 1

**There Are More!**

**Author's Note:** Old idea spung from a... a Harry Potter fic. This does not contain Harry Potter whatsoever, dont worry!

By the way, this has a _slightly _differently plot than the original...

_**Chapter 1**_

_**EDITED VERSION**_

* * *

"Look, I told you, I've had it with MI6! I quit! Let me go!" 

A teenage boy was being pushed through the halls of what seemed to be a bank. Two large men were pushing him, while two adults wearing buisness suits followed quietly behind.

"You told me I could quit, so I quit, stop pushing me, are you listening?" The fair haired boy said.

The adults were silent.

The boy kept shooting out complaints while getting pushed down the hall. They stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. One of the adults took a step forward to the door. She took out a card and slide it though a electronic keyhole. There was a click, and the door opened.

The boy was shoved inside with a "Hey!" and the two adults followed, then shut the door behind him.

"Look, I've already told you, I've had it with-" The boy stopped when he realized what was in the room.

"Take a seat, Alex." The man said.

The boy, now known as Alex, looked around the room. It was set up like a lounge- There were a few stylish couches, tables, and a plasma television which had just been turned off. Alex also noticed the five other teenagers in the room, staring at him with eyebrows raised.

There were four boys and one girl, all ridiculously handsome. For a moment Alex thought he was going to protect a bunch of international models. All the boys had sharp, handsome faces with nice hair and exotic eyes. The girl had elegantly curly hair and a face as perfect as a doll's.

Then Alex saw that each teen had on identical combat uniforms- a black tee shirt and black cargo pants, complete with a utility belt and black boots. No model he could think of would advertise that.

Alex took a seat next to the handsome black boy on a sofa and waited for the adults to speak.

"Welcome, everyone." The woman said in a dignified tone. "I am Tulip Jones."

"I am Alan Blunt." The man said.

Jones continued. "This is MI6 headquarters. The boy who just joined us is Alex Rider, the child agent of this... agency. We have brought you here for a few reasons, some you may know already. You all have a mission-"

She added a dramatic pause.

"-to help save the world. Now all of you have your own successes and are sure you could handle this mission on your own, but in this case, we need all of you.

"Each of your agencies, as you already know, has been sent a threat letter by an anonymous man."

Alex did not know that.

She continued. "He has said that if each country does not pay the specific amount, he will unleash a series of bio-terrorist attacks on each of your countries. Along with that, there has been several clues on where to find him. That is where you come in."

"So you are saying you want us to be the first to get caught? Why not send in senior agents?" A Spanish boy exclaimed with an accent.

Blunt cut in. "Senior agents are being sent in first to set up for your arrival. You all will be sent undercover. Adults cannot go to where you will be travling."

The teens shot quick, discreet glances at each other.

She continued."Now, on to the fun part. In order to make this mission a success, you all must learn to work together. Now I know that you are all accustomed to working alone, but that will change. First, allow me to introduce all of you to one another. Luis Montesinos, stand up."

The Spanish boy that interupted Mrs. Jones stood up.

"This is Luis Montesinos from Peru. He works for the NBIA and has been taught the art of Eskrima. He can speak Spanish, English, Portugese and Tagaloge. His greatest success was disarming a bomb before it destroyed half of South America. You may sit down."

Luis sat down.

"Arima Takeo." A disgustingly handsome, well built Asian boy stood up. "Takeo is from Japan. He comes from an organization from Japan called the 'Li Clan'. He mastered the art of Ninjatsu as well as Karate. He can speak Chinese as well as English and Japanese. He is currently a student at Tokyo U majoring in engineering. One of his accomplishments is stopping a foriegn terrorist agency from unleashing _classified_ havoc on Japan. You may be seated."

Takeo bowed his head and sat down.

"Next is Mureithi Tegene". The handsome black boy sitting next to Alex stood up. "Mureithi is from South Africa and works for the NIA. His fighting style is of Xingyiquan. He can speak Afrikaans, English, IsiZulu, Sesotho, and Swazi. One of his major accomplishments include decoding encryption secrets... You may be seated."

Mureithi sat down.

"Next is Mina Knight." The beautiful girl stood up. "Mina Knight is from the United States and works for the CIA. She is a black belt of Korean Martial Arts and is a national champion. She can speak English, French, Korean, and Japanese. Her most prominant accomplishment is-"

"_Classified_." Mina interupted and crossed her arms over her chest.

Mrs. Jones nodded. "You may be seated."

Mina sat down, her arms still crossed.

"Next is Dimitri Vydrina." An incredibly handsome and fit, blond, blue eyed boy stood up. "He is from Russia and works for the SRV. He is trained in Russian Martial Arts. He can speak English as well as

Russian. His most prominant accomplishment is-"

"Also _classified_."Dimitri cut in.

Mrs. Jones nodded. "You may sit down. Last but not least is-"

Before Mrs. Jones could speak, or Dimitri could sit down, Mina had stood up and hook-kicked Dimitri twice in the face. He was on the floor, and Mina was about to pounce on him again. Mureithi and Takeo stood up and grabbed her before she could act.

"Thats for your precious Aldrich Ames!" Mina sneered, and didn't hesitate to throw off Takeo and Mureithi.

"Knight!" Blunt shouted.

She calmly sat back down on the couch. Alex watched in amazment how quickly she got over herself.

Blunt stomped over to Mina. "You have to forget about his agency's work against yours!"

Mina glared, and stood up to him. "His agency started it. Now if you would like the CIA's help, as well as the help of the Mossad and DGSE, you better watch who you are talking down to, _Blunt_."

"Who does not _haf_ connections with the DGSE?" Dimitri sneered with an accent at Mina. She shot another glare then suddenly jumped off the couch and landed a flying round house kick on Dimitri's face.

Mureithi sighed, Takeo frowned, Luis turned on the television, and Alex got up and ripped Mina off of Dimitri, who had a swollen eye and a bleeding lip.

Dimitri slowly got up and muttered something under his breath. Mina paid no mind. Alex made sure Mina sat down away from Dimitri before sitting next to her. Dimitri wiped off his mouth and glanced at the blood on his hand.

The room got over itself and the television was turned off. Mrs. Jones quickly continued.

"Now where was I. Oh yes, Alex!" Alex, who was siting next to the psychotic girl, awkwardly stood up.

"Alex Rider is from England and works here at MI6. He is exceptionally skilled in Karate. He can speak numerous languages, such as English, French, Spanish and German. He has several accomplishments benefiting the MI6, but now, we will end this discussion.

"Starting tomorrow, all of you will enter a three week training course where you will refine your skills and learn to work together. The first week will consist of an exessive work out program called _Hell Week_. Your bodies will be pushed to the limit in order to reach you maximum potential in fitness in a short period of time. Second week will deal more with specialized training and various situation handling classes, as well as recover from any injuries sustained during Hell Week. The third week, you will all have different classes and will be informed exactly what you will be doing when the time is right.

"After that, you will be fully prepared for your mission. Until then, this training will be an opportunity to bond with your fellow _team mates_."

Dimitri rubbed his face and shot a glare at Mina.

Mina flipped Dimitri off.

Luis smiled in amusment.

Takeo rolled his eyes.

Mureithi shook his head.

Alex scratched his head, realizing that they were all a bunch of beautiful, pyschotic, hybrid children with too much in common and worked for their government.

And this would be his longest mission yet.

* * *

**A/N:** The 'Mossad' is Isreal's intellegence agency (a very successful one may i add), and DGSE is France's. Most of the stuff here is accurate... This is not the original Chapter 1, this is the EDITED VERISION! Slightly different plot! 

Happy Reviewing!(_hint hint_)


	2. Chapter 2

**There Are More!**

**Author's Note: **Happy Readings! .

_**Chapter 2**_

_**EDITED VERSION**_

* * *

The teenagers were on a plane thousands of feet in the air, travling to a remote island for special training.

Mrs. Jones sat in her office at sea level, staring at the profiles of the special agents. It was amazing the things people could do, even at such a young age.

Mrs. Jones knew that most of the agents most prominant work was kept secret by their own agency. She had almost no information on either Mina Knight or Dimitri Vydrina, but she knew who a fact that both

Mina and Dimitri were heavily armed 24/7 by their agencies, just incase MI6 tried anything on them. She had been told that. She assumed that both the CIA and SRV had equipted Mina and Dimitri with communication devices. Mrs. Jones knew from expirence that the CIA and SRV would do such things.

She rubbed her forehead and popped a peppermint into her mouth. Just getting these agents together took more time than she anticipated. All the agencies had given each other a hard time. It took a month alone for the SRV to admit they even had a _child_ agent, and two months for the CIA. Mureithi and Luis were presented with pride by their agencies. Takeo was thrown at her with a nice amount of information.

Of course, she knew all there was to know about Alex.

Mrs. Jones intended for the teens to train together for at least a month, but because of the fact that it took so long to gather the teens together, their time was going to be cut short.

Senior agents had been sent long ago and had prepared for the teen's arrivals.

Now all they needed was for Mina and Dimitri to get along. It was crucial for especially Mina and Dimitri to get along, not because of their most likely outstanding performances in the past, but because the two individuals would be sent away earlier than the rest. Together.

As for the others, they _seemed_ to interact well with each other.

* * *

**Day 1 of Hell Week**

"ATTENTION!" The drill sergeant spat in the line of teen's faces. The sergeant wore a green army uniform, decorated with a few metals on his chest, and had a nice hat at the top of his head.

The teens stood at attention.

"TODAY YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOTS ARE GOING TO FEEL THE WORST YOU HAVE EVER FELT IN YOUR _PATHETIC LIVES_! YOU ARE GOING TO TRAIN SO HARD YOU WILL WANT TO RUN HOME TO _YOUR MAMAS_! TODAY YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH PAIN, YOU'LL CRY LIKE _LITTLE SISSY GIRLS_!"

Everyone could see Mina's death glare after the sergeant had spat out that last sentence.

The sergeant noticed too, then stepped infront of Mina. "EXCEPT KNIGHT HERE!"

They waited for what insult would be thrown out next.

"BECAUSE SHE IS A LITTLE SISSY GIRL!"

Alex, who was one person away from Mina, heard a knuckle crack. Dimitri, who was next to Alex, chuckled.

The sergeant heard Dimitri, then stomped over to him.

"WHAT DO YOU FIND SO FUNNY, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF TERD?"

"Nothing, sir." Dimirti said, wincing at the spit on his face.

"WHAT?"

"NOTHING SIR!" Dimirti shouted.

"THEN WHY WERE YOU LAUGHING, YOU STUPID MAGGOT? DROP AND GIVE ME FIFTY!"

"Yes sir."

"WHAT?"

"YES SIR!"

Dimitri quickly dropped to the floor and started doing push ups.

"Teenagers today..." The sergeant growled. "Always talking back to authority... WHAT ARE YOU

LOOKING AT!"

Each teen, except for Dimitri, was looking forward and standing completely still.

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, YOU NASTY PILE OF VOMIT!"

No one was quite sure who the sergeant was talking to.

"RIDER! DROP AND GIVE ME A HUNDRED, YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SCUM!"

So he was talking to Alex. Alex droped to the floor, kind of pissed off. He looked at Dimitri, who was almost

finished. When Alex got to about twenty, Dimitri looked at Alex, grinned, then stood up.

The sergeant kept shouting, and sooner or later, everyone was doing push ups, along with Dimitri, who was back on the grass again.

So all the teens were on the floor, doing perfect push-ups. It was then they realized that they were being sprayed with water, which dripped down onto the grass, which mixed with the dirt...

Now they were all muddy. They also were ticked off, since they really didn't do anything that deservered all those push ups (except perhaps Dimitri...).

After the teens were done and standing at attention, the sergeant glared at them.

"Now, I hope that will teach you a lesson. NOW RUN TEN LAPS AROUND THE FIELD, YOU NO GOOD DIRTY UGLY MAGGOTS!"

And they ran, like the good soldiers they were.

* * *

"That," Takeo complained, washing his hair. "...was the _stupidest_ person I have ever encountered."

"I agree." Luis said.

"No one cares what you think." A guy said.

"Who said that?" Luis called.

"Second stupidest for me. " Mina added from the other side of her stall.

"Most stupid." Alex joined in.

"_Shut up_, Rider." Another guy said.

"What?" Alex asked, feeling a little dejected.

"Yeah, he was pretty stupid." Mureithi said.

Dimitri barged into the shower room and growled in frustration. Some of the heat and steam that clogged the room seeped outside, allowing a refreshing stream of cool air inside; but it was immediatly replaced by the steam coming from the hot water from the showers.

He shouted something in Russian, then went into a stall.

"I HATE THIS PLACE." He announced.

"Hey Dimitri, where you at?" Someone called.

"Excuse me?" Dimitri asked.

"Never mind!" Mina had thrown something. Alex saw a black blob fly over his stall and into Dimitri's.

"ARHG! (_RUSSIAN PROFANITY)_!"

"Haha! That is what you get for tripping me!"

Alex chuckled, wondering what it was Mina had thrown.

Before he knew it, he saw a grinning Mina skip by, followed by Dimitri slipping after her, losing his balance. He had a dark, gooey substance dripping down his hair and was clutching a towel around his waist.

Alex finished rising off all the dirty soap of of his body. He turned off the hot water taps and grabbed his towel off the stall door. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the stall and heard Dimitri yelling.

Laughing to himself, he headed to the door. That's when someone stuck there foot out infront of him. Alex fell hard on the floor with an "Ouch!". He looked over right away to see Takeo staring at him.

"Did I do that?" He said with a mocking tone, then smirked. He casually stepped over Alex and walked out the door.

Alex stared at Takeo, mouth open. What did he ever do to him?

Frowning, Alex got up and readjusted his towel. He walked over to the exit that led to the dorms and tried to open the door. It was locked from the outside.

Alex growled. He knocked on the door. After a minute, he heard the deep laugh pass by that unmistakably belonged to Takeo. Why was Takeo doing this? Alex pounded on the door.

There was another exit, but that led outside to the field. It was nighttime already, and Alex knew that it was freezing cold outside. He would have to walk all around the dorms and around the gym to get to the entrance of the main building. Then he'd go through the main building to get to the dorms. But if the main building was locked, he'd have to go back to the showers, and if Takeo decided to lock that door...

Alex started kicking the door.

"What are you doing?" Someone called from the showers.

"Takeo locked us in." Alex replied.

"What? (_Spanish profanity)_. That (_Spanish profanity) _better open the door when i get out, or I'll (_Spanish profanity)..._"

Alex sighed and continued to pound and kick the door. "OPEN THE BLOO-"

The door swung open. "Jeez! I said _hold on_!" Mina shouted in his face, and walked away to her dorm, muttering some obscenity.

"Oh. Thank you!" Alex called, then walked into his dorm.

All the dorms where the same. They had white walls, blue carpet, a black lamp, a black desk, a black nightstand, a black hamper, a black alarm clock, a bed with black bedsheets, and a black chair. His night cloths were ironed and folded neatly on the chair. Black boxer pants. Alex assumed everyone else had the same thing, except for Mina, who probably had a black shirt along with her shorts.

From that day's work out, Alex knew that his fellow agents were incredibly fit. They also seemed to be used to constant shouting in their faces and bad food.

They were so alike, it was a shame they didn't get along.

* * *

**Day 2 of Hell Week**

Jugding from the two days that had past, this was how Alex's week was going to go:

0400H: Wake up, shower, pick up nice freshly ironed uniform off chair, brush teeth, brush hair, watch Mina and Dimitri bicker, eat a snack in mess hall, don't leave food unattended... The agents could do whatever they pleased.

0500H: Roll call

0502H: Run, get spat on, push-ups, get spat on, run, push-ups, run, get yelled at, run while getting spat on...

0600H: Swim one thousand meters backstroke and breaststroke; two thousand meters freestyle; five hundred meters butterfly

0900H: Stretches, watch Mina and Dimitri fight, argue with whoever has a problem with him

1030H: Glorious Break! Eat, drink, watch Mina and Dimitri fight, duck as someone those food at someone else...

1000H: More running and push ups

1100H: The (evil) Juggernaught Obstacle Course!

1200H: Lunch! All kinds of stuff goes down... fighting, sleeping, chilling, sabotoging... someone ends up getting hurt

1400H: Health Check-up. Bandage minor abrasions

1430H: "Save the Hostage/ Get Out Alive" situation training class. The group always ends up "dying" due to lack of cooperation and team work

1630H: Weight Training, make fun of how little some can lift ... plug bloody nose... lunges, pull-ups, three-way triceps, squats, hammer-jammer, duck as weight flies across room, leg extensions, abdominals, bench press, laugh(discretely, of course) at struggling person, incline press, dead lift, snatch, 3-way shoulders, duck again as weight flies across the room...

1800H: Dinner time! Avoid food fight.

1900H: Seperate Training, a peaceful time... Touch up on Karate skills, think about home, do whatever is planned...

2000H: Run as fast as one can without getting run over by the sergeant driving a military Jeep while spraying the crew with water or avoid getting shot with a paintball gun while he shouts how worthless and stupid they are.

2030H: Free time. Sneak out and find odd substances to and throw in people's hair (mostly Mina does it), shower, eat, do whatever

2200H: Lights out. Lock door unless you want to wake up naked and muddy, outside, or outside and naked and muddy

By morning of Day 3, Alex found out the hard way that he should definetly lock his door.

* * *

**AN:** Happy Reviewings! _(hint hint)_


	3. Chapter 3

**There Are More!**

**Author's Note: **Happy Readings!

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Edited Version **_

* * *

The most secret, most powerful people of the world were sitting at their desk infront of a television one night. For some, it was early in the morning, the middle of the afternoon, or late in the night. 

CEO's of Intelligence Agencies from five different states, as well as a powerful spy agency from Asia, were talking on a very complicated, new age telecommunacation system. It allowed for them to see and hear one another, as well as be seen and be heard.

Great Britian.

United States.

Russia.

Brazil.

South Africa.

Japan.

All these states were online and discussing a very secret, very delicate opperation. It seemed as if Great

Britain was conducting the online meeting.

"Now that we have that information cleared, we will discuss the condition of the _junior _agents." Great Britain said.

"How is United States doing?" The American CEO said so concerned with the identity of his agent, he refused to say her name.

"Well. United States has shown an excellent display of physical fitness throughout training week, although..."

"Japan?" The Japanese translator followed the suit and did not say the name of the agent.

"Excellent as well, but..."

"Russia." The Russian translator stated.

"Russia appears to be in excellent physical condition as well," Great Britain continued quickly to avoid being interupted. "but allow me to show you this video clip of Russia and United States interations."

The videoscreen paused, then turned gray. After a few moments, a blurred video image of six people running popped up.

"In the front of the line is United States and Russia. Look at what happens between the two. Russia is on the left..." Great Britain said.

The video was slowed down. The two blurry figures, running side by side, looked as if they were competing in a race. Even with the blurred image, it was obvious that they were trying hard to be faster than the other.

Then the image was slowed down even more, so that it was playing frame by frame.

"Look at Russia's leg..."

It was a very discrete motion. Russia stuck out a leg, causing United States to trip and stumble forward.

"Now look what happens to Russia..."

As discretely as Russia tripped United States, United States got revenge. The slow motion pictures showed U.S. fall onto Russia, then push him to the side and grabbing his foot, causing him to flip over and cause the other runners to trip over him.

The video clip ended with a picture of all the runners on the ground.

The state CEO's were speechless. Russia was red in the face, embarassed that his perfect agent would start something so childish. The United States' pursed his lips and glared into the screen.

"Now." Great Britain said, cutting through the tension. "We shall observe the interactions between South Africa and Brazil..."

* * *

Alex knew it. The sergeant knew it. The instructors knew it. The maids knew it, even the dishwashers knew it. 

Everybody knew it.

The six teen agents did not get along. _At all_.

Technically, it would be correct to say that it all started when Mina kicked Dimitri in the face. But it _really_ started when physical conditioning began.

Now these teenagers were accustomed to being the best. _The Best._ They were accustomed to praise and admiration for their excellence.

So when someone beats them at what they though they were the best at, those teens get a little edgy. Now combine that with a history of tramatizing deaths as well as near death experiences, and these teens end up upset.

During running on the first official day of Hell Week, Dimitri tripped Mina, who pushed Dimitri, who fell and tripped Alex, who fell onto Takeo, who stumbled and pushed Luis, who ran into Muriethi, who fell and caused everyone to fall... Things began to crumble from there. Later in the showers, Mina launched oil into Dimitri's hair, and Takeo tripped Alex then locked him shortly into the shower room. When he did that, he also locked in Mureithi, Dimitri, and Luis. They were pretty upset.

So three guys were upset with Takeo.

When Mina opened the door and let Alex out, he missed the argument between Mureithi and Luis. Luis found the clump of oil Mina had used on Dimitri and smeared it all over Mureithi's towel.

When Mureithi found this, he immediatly assumed that Mina had done it. Upset with Mina and Luis, he strolled around the shower room naked until he could find a towel so he could yell at Mina. He found Dimitri's towel, and took it. Now Dimitri was upset with not only Mina, but with Mureithi for stealing his towel.

So the night raged on, and eventually, everyone was upset with each other.

The next day, Day 2 of Hell Week, the the teens decided to seek revenge from the previous day's events. Mina and Dimitri especially would constantly exchange insults about each other and their agencies. Mureithi put mouth wash in Takeo's orange juice(Mmm this is minty!), but he didn't notice until later when he vomitted after a stomach ache. Luis "accidently" dropped a Sloppy Joe sandwich on Alex's head during Lunch. Alex refrained from hurting him by gentling repeating to himself, "Dont give in to the maddness, dont give in to the madness..."

Weight Training class was not a pretty sight. Dimitri made fun of Mina's weight level and found himself dodging a ten pound weight being thrown at him with amazing force. Luis made the same mistake but with Mureithi and had to dodge a thirty-five pound weight. There was a big hole in the wall in the weight room.

At night, Mina would sneak out and fetch odd substances from where ever, like old clumps of oil from the sergeant's military car mixed with dirt and leaves. When all of the boys were sleeping, she would enter one unlocked room and quietly smear the substance on the sleeping boy. When she was long gone from the scene, that boy would eventually wake up and sneak into an unlocked room and assume the boy inside was responsible for the mess. That boy happened to be Alex.

The next morning, Day 3 of Hell Week, Alex was especially livid, since he woke up on the stark naked on the field and covered in mud and oil.

The teens found themselves hating each other _with a passion_. Mina and Dimitri especially, as well as Luis and Mureithi, and Alex and Takeo.

Things were not going well.

* * *

Mrs. Jones sat in a mundane room. The floor was mundane, as well as the walls. There was a single brown chair in the middle of the room. Infront of that was a plasma television. 

She watched in horror video after video of the supposed "elite child agents" fight over the littlest things.

They were suppose to get along.

The mission depended on them getting along. Why weren't they getting along?

She studied the videos. She took notes. They didn't even have a month to prepare. First they needed to

start physical conditioning, then start a rigorous class that would cram science into their minds.

But they needed to get along.

Mrs. Jones rubbed her forehead and popped a peppermint into her mouth. She put so much into organizing this mission. If it failed, not only would she have wasted time and money, she would have belittled the name of MI6 and all of Great Britain's excellence. Also the world would be attacked by a series of bioterrorists.

She sat infront of the television, rewinding then playing the video again and again. The teen agents were only training together, not competing against each other. Why would they become competative when they were just working out?

She popped her last peppermint into her mouth, adding to the smaller peppermints that were already inside.

The minty taste helped her concentrate, and it tasted good.

But tasty peppermints could not help her.

Sighing in defeat, she placed her pen down and turned off the television. There was no point in trying to make them get along. They couldn't waste time.

* * *

**Day 4 of Hell Week**

"RISE AND SHINE MOTHER FU- Ahh!" A feminine voice boomed through the hall of the dorm building.

Alex Rider woke up with a start. He was having a magnificent dream. He was with his friends, Sabina and

Tom, running through the grassy plains in a splendid valley... playing rugby...

But then Mina had to ruin it.

He didn't want to be here. He hated it. He hated the people. He hated the food. But he did like his uniform.

Slowly, Alex got up from his bed. When the usual sleepy vision eventually wore off, he looked at the clock.

It was four am. The madness would start soon.

_BOOM. _

It had started with a bang.

Mina and Dimitri's morning brawl had started.

"What the _hell_ is this?"

"I did not do that!"

"Like hell you didn't! Huh? This? This isn't a weapon... Hey, get back here! I just want to tell you something, I swear!"

Alex waited for the rest. In the mean time, he changed into his fresh, clean black uniform that always was neat and folded on the desk chair when he woke up.

The usual bickering from Mureithi and Luis had started. As usual, Luis was cursing in Spanish, while

Mureithi was shouting in an African language Alex could not quite recognize.

Alex knew that once he stepped out from his dorm, he would take part in the madness. He could just wait until everyone went to the field to avoid everyone, but he really needed to pee. Alex took a deep breath, then bolted out of him room to the bathroom.

He used the toilet then moved over to the sink and washed his hands and face. Then he brushed his teeth, then his hair. When he was finished, he was quite suprised that he hadn't gotten into an argument, or even a glare, from anyone.

Pleased with his success, he headed out to the field earlier then usual, skipping breakfast to avoid human contact.

He walked over to the shower room so he could go outside. When he got to the exit, he saw Mina blocking the doorway. She was grinning.

"Could you move?" Alex asked, kind of annoyed that she was showing signs of happiness .

"Do you _really_ want to open the door?" She asked.

"Yes." Alex replied bluntly.

"Alright, suit yourself!" She said, then darted away.

Alex should have been suspicious, but he wasn't in the mood. He thoughlessly opened the door and stepped outside. As soon as he did, watery mud was thrown at him, covering the front of his clean, fresh uniform.

Alex stood in the doorway, mouth open and eyes glared.

He was appalled.

Dimitri was standing outside in his boxers with muddy hands and a suprised expression. He shouted, "UGH, YOU'RE NOT HER!" Then pushed past Alex.

Alex was pissed off. He stood in the doorway, completely frozen from his anger. Dimitri didn't even apologize!

To make matters even worst, Takeo walked into the room, told Alex to move, and when Alex didn't respond quick enough, he was shoved out of the way.

_Don't give into the madness, don't give into the madness..._

That was why Alex hated it there.

* * *

0500H: Forty Minutes Later 

They were lined up on the field. The sergeant wasn't around, which meant that they had time to do whatever they wanted. Even if they didn't want to, the teens were bickering. Luis was arguing with Dimitri for the stupidest reason. Who misplaced Luis hairbrush? Not Dimitri. Yes, Luis saw Dimitri with it. No, Dimitri was using Mureithi's. Dimitri was using Mureithi's? Luis pushed Dimitri, who lost balanced and push Alex, who bumped into Takeo.

Takeo did not liked being bumped into, especially by Alex. Takeo glared at Alex then muttered something in Japanese.

"Oh-ho-ho!" Mina exclaimed, then looked at Alex. "He just called you a-"

"Shut up!" Takeo told Mina.

"Excuse me? You do not have the right to tell me to shut up." Mina snapped at Takeo.

"I can do what i want, aho." Takeo said, beginning to switch to Japanese.

"BAKA!" Mina exclaimed, speaking Japanese.

Mina and Takeo started screaming in Japanese, while Luis and Dimitri were shoving each other.

Alex looked and Mureithi, expecting some kind of fight. Mureithi returned the stare, then-

"ATTEN-TION!"

In a fraction of a second, the fighting and arguing stopped, and the agents/cadets jumped into their perfect line.

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF YOUR FIGHTING!" The sergeant shouted, staring down the line.

"YOU ARE THE BEST OF YOUR COUNTRY, YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO-" The sergeant stopped when he saw Alex's uniform. It had a thin layer of dried mud Alex tried to clean off.

"RIDER, DID YOU TAKE A DUMP ALL OVER YOURSELF? DO WE NEED TO POTTY TRAIN YOU?"

Alex was silent as everyone sniggered. Stupid Dimitri...

"WELL!" The sergeant questioned.

"No sir..." Alex answered, very annoyed. The sniggering increased.

"THERE ARE CRAPPERS INSIDE THAT BUILDING, LEARN HOW TO USE IT!"

Mina, the only one who fully understood English slang, was turning red from trying to supress her laughter.

Alex was red with embarrassment.

"ALRIGHT YOU SMELLY MAGGOTS, TAKE 5 LAPS! AFTER THAT, YOU FILTHY MAGGOTS GET A DIFFERENT TRAINING SCHEDUAL! NOW GO!"

They ran.

As Alex ran, someone muttered something that sounded like "Poo-Head".

* * *

"I've been thinking, Alan, about ways for the Juniors to get along." Mrs. Jones was saying. 

"Go on." Alan Blunt said. The two adults were in the lounge room where the six junior agents had first been introduced.

"My first thought was having all the Juniors teach other their martial art. What do you think?"

Blunt paused. "I think it is a horrible idea."

"Explain." Mrs. Jones said.

"They would be horrible teachers, more interested in the idea of hurting each other rather than teaching." Blunt replied.

"I see. Well, never fear. I have yet another idea." Mrs. Jones paused to eat a peppermint. "I was thinking that they could be put into teams and play sports against each other."

"Another terrible idea." Blunt said bluntly.

"Why? At least three of them would get along. We could mix up the teams and voila! Everyone gets along."

"Still a terrible idea. There would be three players on each team that would be very harsh and critical if one made a mistake. They would never get along."

"Oh. Right..."

"Is that all?" Blunt asked.

Mrs. Jones nodded.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She rubbed her temples. "I haven't slept in a while, that's all."

"I see." Blunt started. "I'll take care of the operation. You need to rest."

"Thank you." Mrs. Jones said, and decided to fall asleep on a nearby couch.

Alan Blunt stood up and left the room. He decided to go to his office. There, he would make plans for the junior agents and send them to the training facility.

He already had an idea that would possibly help them get along.

* * *

**AN:** Happy Reviewings! _(hint hint)_


	4. Chapter 4

**There Are More!**

**Author's Note:** Happy Readings! .

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Edited Version**_

* * *

Sergeant Mathermartis was a simple man who had a good life. 

When he was a teenager, he was the star quarterback of the football team. He had a great girlfriend, and he was homecoming king!

Then he joined the army. Life was still good. But he got shot in the leg, which wasn't good. It was bad.

But he got a Purple Heart metal for getting shot, which was good! But he still got shot, which was bad.

He went to college and got a degree in Psychology, which was good! But he had to work a bit and study, which was bad.

Then he became a sergeant, which was good! But then he couldn't spend time with his wife, which was bad.

After he became sergeant, he made lots of money and bossed people around, which was good! But he had to wake up early, which was bad.

Then, he got a job offer that made a little more money, which was good! But it was only to boss around teenagers for two weeks, which was bad.

He thought that the teenagers were juvenile delinquents... but they were not, which was confusing.

After a week of bossing the teenagers around, he was good! But then he was givin orders to make fun of them whenever the professors told him too, which was...

Good and Bad. And confusing?

Sergeant Mathermartis was a very simple man.

* * *

**Day 6 of Hell Week**

0500H

The six agents were standing on the field, casually conversing to one another in threatening manner.

The first to break into a fight was Mina and Mureithi.

"...Oh really? Thats fantastic." Mina told Mureithi sarcastically. "Have you ever been beaten up by a girl?"

"No." Mureithi crossed his arms.

"Well from now on you can say yes, you little..!" Mina pounced on him.

"Ahh!"

Takeo and Dimitri were in an intense judo-sweep match.

Meanwhile, Alex was 'talking' to Luis, who said something about his parents. Appearently Alex Rider was famous in the world of intellegence agencies and his father was slightly known.

"_Okay, give into the madness._" Alex told himself.

Alex gave into the madness and shoved Luis really hard to the ground. He fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

"WHAT WAS THAT NOW?" Alex roared, clentching his fists.

"So he does fight." Luis sneered, and kicked Alex in the shin and quickly stood up. Alex in turn grabbed Luis and threw him back on the floor then-

"Good mornin' kids!"

The voice...

was so...

...odd and

...western.

The six agents slowly stopped what they were doing and looked over at the speaker.

It was...

"Sergeant?" Alex broke the silence.

It was the Sergeant. Instead of his usual green uniform and the nice hat on top of his head, he was wearing a yellow Lacoste polo shirt, khaki Armani Exchange trousers and penny loafers.

"No, not now. Jus' Mr. Mathermartis." The sergeant said. He had a thick western accent.

"(_Russian Profanity?)_" Dimitri said, and dropped Takeo with a 'thud'.

"Okay, this here morning instead of doin' your runnin', you are gonna do a lil' psych-e-ac-tric things to help ya'll get along."

Mureithi: "...What?"

"Jus' falla me." The sergeant walked off.

"What did he say?" Dimitri asked.

"_Just follow me_," Alex answered.

The crew blinked and awkwardly follwed the sergeant.

**0510H**

The six agent walked into the training facilities gym. Alex thought it was a remarkable building. He and the others would swim there for three hours every morning. The pool itself was inside of the gym, under the wooden floors that slid out and disappeared on command. Alex would also go to the gym during personal training for Karate, and every kick and punch echoed sweetly off the walls.

"Now jus' sit in a lil' circle and we're gonna do some talkin'."

Alex and Mina sat down, understanding his words. The other boys just copied what they did.

"In'a circle now!" The sergeant commanded lightly.

"Sit in a circle..." Mina coughed. The boys rearanged themselves in a circle.

Alex turned to Mina and whispered, "I think I like him better when he's spitting in our faces."

"I agree." She responded.

The sergeant sat down with them in the circle, next to Takeo and Luis. He started, "Alright, now I know that this here's kinda different than the usual, but today you are gonna get along! Okay, first, lemme tell ya'll something. I joined the army when I was about Takeo's age so I could go to a swell college! After four years, I went to college and majored in _Psychology_."

Alex glanced at the other blank faces.

"...so ya'll are gonna do something called a 'clearing'. You say it to someone to clear a problem. It'll help a bunch, I'm sure. It gets things off your chest. First, you gotta says the facts that are buggin you. Like... Murthi used my brush. Then, you say your judgement on the facts. Like, Murthi's nasty for doin' that. After that, you say how you're feeling about the situation, like, its makes me goddang angry when you use my brush. Then you say says what you want to happen, like dont ever use my brush, murthi...then you're done."

Alex blinked. As much as he hated the sergeant for trying to run him over while shooting him with a paintball gun, he didn't have the heart to tell the sergeant that he couldn't understand one word he was saying.

"So..." Mina said. "You say the facts, judgement..." She paused.

"Feelin's and whatcha wanna happen."

"Oh." She said slowly. "Okay... um...you can say it to anyone about a problem?"

"Yes, anything that happened that you wanna clear with someone. You can do a clearing if you want!" He said.

"Sure. Um..." She glanced at everyone, then grinned evily. "Okay. _Mureithi_!"

He straitened. Alex turned his head to Mureithi. Mina continued. "The facts are... You put mouthwash in Takeo's orange juice. My judgement is that you could have _seriously_ hurt him!" Alex noticed her voice was dripping with fake concern and a hint of sarcasm. "My feelings... anger and disgust... _that was my mouthwash_... and what I want... Stay away from my stuff. There, was that right?"

"Perfect!" The sergeant exclaimed. "Now that you got that problem off your mind, you should-"

"You! ORANGE JUICE IS NOT MINTY!" Takeo exclaimed and glared at Mureithi, who glared at Mina, who grinned evily.

"I have a clearing!" Takeo raised his hand. Alex turned his head to Takeo.

"Go 'head." The sergeant said.

"Mureithi! Facts: You tried _to kill me_! My judgement: I _hate_ you. My feelings: I _hope_ you die! What I want: I _want_ to see you suffer-"

Alex bit his tounge to stop himself from laughing.

"Now now, let's not get too-" The sergeant began.

Mureithi interupted. "CLEARING! Mina!" He pointed mercilessly at Mina. "The facts, you are a _bitch_! My judgement,"

Sergeant: "Hey now..."

"CLEARING!" Dimitri smiled. "The facts are that TAKEO took poor Alex outside while he was sleeping and covered him in mud! The-"

"Nani?" Takeo spoke in Japanese.

"WHAT?" Alex exclaimed and jumped to his feet. Anger bubbled within him and her clenched his fists, glaring daggers at Takeo.

Sergeant: "Kids, you-"

Dimitri said, "Yes! I had to use the toilet and I saw him dragging Alex outside..."

Outbursts popped in the conversation, left and right.

"WHAT?"

"Nani?"

"Hahaha..."

Sergeant: "Now stop inter-"

"I AM GOING TO-"

"LUIS HELPED ME DO IT!"

"Hahaha..."

"I did not!"

Sergeant: "I-"

"...and my judgement is..."

"...GET YOU WHILE _YOU_ SLEEP-"

"...That was very bad and he could have..."

"Hahahahaha!"

The sergeant stood up and barked, "QUIET YOU DIRTY NO GOOD MAGGOTS! THIS IS SUPPOSE TO HELP YOU AND YOU JUST FIGHT ANYWAY! NOW EVERYONE OUTSIDE AND GET ON THE JUGGERNAUGHT!"

Alex found himself covering his ears with his hands, the sergeant was so loud and his voice was still echoing off the walls of the gym.

They all stared at him.

"NOOOOOOW!" He roared.

They hurried out of the gym.

* * *

Hell Week was over, although Alex and the others were still being beaten by training. He laid in his bed, thinking. It was five in the morning and the agents had until seven to be on the field. 

After a week of training with the most physically fit, clever, and beautiful teenagers of the world, Alex had come to a conclusion.

He hated them. Everyone of them. From Mina's curly lashes to Mureithi's perfectly rounded nails. Every single detail about the other child spies made Alex cringe with disgust. How could something so perfect be so conceited? So malicious?

Judging by the way everyone treated him, he was sure that they felt the same about him too.

Sure, Alex knew he wasn't horrible to look at, and he knew that he was in shape... But was he as annoying as the other agents? As evil? As ruthless? No. He had friends who would so differntly.

Or at least he thought he did.

Alex sighed and rolled over to his side.

He couldn't imagine the five other teens having a social life. But then again, he didn't have much of a social life outside of MI6. MI6 always kept him busy and away from his school and away from his friends.

An absurd thought crossed his mind.

Perhaps the others were not always so obnoxious. Maybe they were calm and collected when they were in their home countries.

It could very well be, Alex thought, that the reason they acted so horribly to each other because they were afraid. Afraid of the fact that there were other people in the world that they could actually relate. People who knew what it was like to be used by powerful people and be helpless to stop it.

His theory evolved into something deeper.

The teens probably did not fit it with their own friends, singled out because of their secrets. They acted terribly to each other because they were afraid that the people they could actually relate to might not accept them. With the thought of rejection in mind, the teens probably thought it was easier to not even try, to fight everyone off before the other got a chance to reject them.

Sharp screams cut through the tranquil silence. Alex quickly sat up. He heard the unmistakable voice of Mina arguing, along with another boy and the deeper and very angry voice of an adult. He stiffled a laugh. Alex figured that she probably did something extremely foul now that an adult was involved to clear it.

As the arguing softened, Alex glanced at his clock and laid back on his bed.

He waved off his previous thought. The other teens were most likely just insufferable show-offs that fought only to prove that they were better than each other.

* * *

**AN:** Happy Reviewings! (_hint hint_) 


	5. Author's Note

**Title: **There are more!

**Author:** Crazy Kawaii

**Genre:** Drama/Action/Adventure

**Author's Note:** Chapter 5 is currently being rewritten. It will be posted as soon as it is finished.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5:**

_The mess hall was unusually quiet._

_It was almost seven in the morning. Alex walked into the mess hall and saw Takeo sitting on one of the tables, eating a Pop-Tart. He stared at Alex as he grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator._

_Alex took a sip from the bottle, then chugged it down. Takeo was still staring at him._

_"What?" Alex asked, annoyed. He threw away the bottle._

_"You'll find out soon enough." Takeo said calmly. He jumped off the table and left the mess hall._

_Alex watched as Takeo calmly walked out of building._

_Something was not quite right._

* * *

For a picture of "Takeo" and Alex smoking some bud, go click on the homepage link from my profile! (lol... just go check it out) 


End file.
